


My Name Is...

by ReptilianRapscallion



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Domestic RadioDust, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform, we all want cherri and Angel's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptilianRapscallion/pseuds/ReptilianRapscallion
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor have been in a romantic relationship for a while now and Angel thinks it's about time his Puddin' knows his real name.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 50





	My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Self Indulgence all around.

Angel Dust was not big on feelings and romance. Hell, his literal job was fucking random sinners on a daily basis. He never felt the need to date someone. He craved more carnal pleasures and vices. His soul purpose was to be just lustful so any other emotions can fuck off. The only important things were drugs and Fat Nuggets,his demon piglet.

That was until... Alastor. The embodiment of evil and the love of his life.

It was a shock to him too when the Radio Demon, flustered faced and stuttering, asked him out in the most ridiculously adorable way possible.

"Angel, my dear. Would you do me the pleasure of going on a romantic outing this evening at 8.pm?" 

Angel remembered how his eyes widened and how he felt his face fur heat up when Alastor shoved a banquet of black roses in his arms and looked away. What shocked him even more was his answer of...

"Yes, darling."

Here they were, 3 years later and going strong and absolutely smitten with eachother. In that time frame he has told Al so much and Alastor did the same. Alastor told him everything from his human life and his worries about Angel leaving him for not being quote on quote "normal" because he had no interest or need for sex. "Al I would never leave you for being Asexual. You're normal and I would love you even if you were an ugly green ogre." Angel told Alastor everything in return. From his life before overdosing to the way Valentino treated him and how shitty he felt. Al, who was so loving and accepting, held Angel while he broke down sobbing. 

"There, there, Love. I'm here. I'll protect you." Alastor smothered him in love, kisses and cuddles at every chance he got and he stuck to his word. Alastor somehow had gotten Valentino to stop physically abusing him. Val made him feel like shit but at least he didn't feel disgusting like before. Alastor was a blessing.

The point is, he has told Alastor things even Cherri, his best friend, didn't even know. Except for one...His name. Something so simple for everyone else was so important for Angel Dust. It was the final barrier to Angel's heart. The thing keeping him from being completely bare to his one and only.

"Just tell him Angie. What's the worst that could happen?" Cherri says, casually tossing a grenade up and down in her hand. 

"He could laugh and say what a terrible fucking name it is." He squinted his eyes at her small figure leaning against the building ledge facing Angel.

"C'mon, Angie. You know damn well how much Al loves you." She rolled her eye and smiled. "It's sickening sweet sometimes. Plus, he wouldn't laugh at such an important part of you."

"How can you be so sure, sugar tits?" Angel came up next to her and leaned against the ledge. "What if he never takes me seriously?"

"You worry too much. Like I said before, this demon loves you so much that he's willing to destroy most of Pentagram City because a overlord called you a whore. Have faith in him." Cherri hugged him then shoved him towards the fire escape on the other side of the roof.

"Thanks, Cherri."

"Anytime, Angie. Go get him spider!"

That's how Angel Dust found himself here. Sitting on their sofa, waiting for Alastor to come home. He got up and started pacing. He was so absorbed in his negative thinking, that he didn't notice the door unlock and open. That was until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his thin waist.

"Hello, love. What's got you so worked up?" Alastor says next to his ear.

"Nothing, Puddin!" Angel says too quickly and turned around and bent over to kiss the Radio Demon on the lips eagerly

Alastor returned the kiss with a small smile. When they break a part, Alastor squeezes Angel's waist. 

"Love, I know when you are trying to hide something. It's okay to tell me."

Angel frowned and looked away. He hates how well his boyfriend can read him sometimes.

"Angel?"

"Why don't we sit down, Alastor." Angel Dust gently tugs Al do onto the couch.

"Dear?" Alastor tilts his head a little, a frown on his usually smiling face. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Angel sighs and looks down at his and Alastor's joined hands. He rubbed Alastor's gloved hand with his thumb. "I need to tell you something important. Something I have been a bit...apprehensive about."

"What is it, my Angel?" Alastor gently lifts Angel's head up.

"I've been meaning to tell you this since we first got together but I've been nervous about it." Angel gently clutches the hand against his face. "It's about my name. Before I overdose."

"Oh!" Alastor's eyes widen then a small smile tugged at his face. "Love, you don't have to-"

"I do!" Angel closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I want, no, I NEED to tell you."

"Angel," he shifts his eyes to Al's and gasped softly. All he saw was love and adoration. "Go ahead and tell me, darling."

Angel Dust gently smiled in return. He loves this man so much that it hurts."My name is Anthony." 

There. It's out there. He closed his eyes and waited for his Radio Demon's beautiful laughter. He didn't get that however.

"My love. My Angel. My lovely spider," Alastor stroked his cheek softly. "That is a lovely name. Suits you beautifully."

"Really? No laughter over my stupid name?" Angel asks skeptically. "Who ever heard of a pornstar named Anthony?"

"Angel. Your name isn't stupid. Nothing about it or you is unintelligent. Quite frankly I find it insulting that you are talking nonsense about my beloved." 

A smile breaks out onto Angel Dust's face and he giggles happily.

"There it is. That beautifully charming smile that I adore so much," Alastor's own grin grows larger.

"Oh Al. Can I hug you?" He gets a nod and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug. "I love you so much."

"As do I." Alastor stands and offers his hand to Angel.

"Want to go change into some pajamas and cuddle with Fat Nuggets?" Angel grabs his hand and rises.

"Sure thing, Puddin'."

Later that night as Angel lied asleep in Alastor arms, his pet piglet at the foot of their bed, Alastor smiled in contentment. He leans down and whispers in Angel's ear.

"I love you, darling."


End file.
